Escape the night
by Reaper55
Summary: Once upon a time there was a house haunted by evil and then one man came along and bought it. He invited some friends along for a nice dinner party. But something evil happens during that time. Will our heroes survive? My first Fanfiction sorry if its bad. There are deaths... Lots of them...Plz review and if u have other stoires u want me to write let me know. Rated T for violence.
1. The Invitation (1)

This is a story crossover with a T.V. show I saw. It's about a person that inherited a house and finds that it's haunted and has to escape before morning.

 **Olvan's Pov;**

It all started weeks ago. I've had dreams and dreams about a house. Then one day...it became mine. Now it won't let me sleep until i invite others. He wrote a letter to his friends :Rollan,Meilin,Conor,Abeke,Finn,Maya,Tarik,Lishay,Lenori,Kalani.

The letter stated "I have acquired a luxurious estate of a distant relative who i never met. I thought it only be fitting if i invite you all to intend a dinner party on it's grounds. It will certainly be a night to remember, however the estate is quite peculiar and only exists in the year of 1920. To enter it's grounds, you must be entirely with clothing of that era. If you are carrying anything from the modern world, the house will simply not appear for you."

"And not only your clothing, but your attitude must reflect the time. I have acquired you unique characteristics on the back of this invitation. My driver will pick you up and take you on a road only by his mysterious, time traveling car. Then almost like magic the place will appear."

The first person comes in.

"My name is Conor and I'll be the Renegade." He had a leather jacket and some gray pants and a tie.

"My name is Meilin. My character is the Journalist." She had a white hat with a flower on it and a necklace and a red jacket on top of her white shirt and black dress.

"My name is Abeke and I am the Jazz singer." She had a blue bandanna a black dress with jewels and a fluffy scarf.

"I'm Finn and I am Big Game Hunter." He had a brown furry jacket and brown pants and a white shirt on top.

"My name is Kalani and I am the Gambler." She had a white dress with jewels and curled up hair and a head piece and gloves

"My name is Lenori and I'm kind of like a Fixer." She had coven vibes and a red necklace.

"My name is Matt and I'm a College Professor." He had a big jacket and overalls and a white shirt.

"My name is Maya and I am an Heiress." She had a tiara (Crown) and a completely white vest/dress.

"My name is Lishay and I am a Hustler." She a headband and pearl necklaces around her neck and a white and silver/vest dress.

"My name is Rollan and I'm the Mobster. He had a hat and a jacket and inside vest that had matching black and red strips. Inside that was a white shirt.

Then Olvan came down and he introduced them to his 'staff' that actually came with the house. The maid's name Sarah, The head staff's name is Arthur, and the groundskeeper's name is Marvin.

Olvan had a black suit and a white under. He lead them to the living room and answered all the questions. He said that dinner would be out soon and and we should just hang out here.

They split up to groups where some played darts some gambled and some discussed about their personalities.

Then Conor whispered "Hey Meilin want to look around?" and she replied "Sure."

Everyone headed toward the dinner table and and Conor and Meilin sneaked away. They headed upstairs and they saw the maid dragging a body and there was blood on the floor...

Maya then says "Hey where is Conor and Meilin?" Kalani says "We should make some bets on where they were.

Just then they come into the room. They asked where they were and Meilin said "I was in the bathroom."

They continue eating and then Arthur comes in with a telegram for Conor. He opened it and read and everyone was still chatting until BLOOD started spluttering out of Conor's mouth.

Meanwhile

A figure locks the gate and plants a bomb in the car...

Back to the others

Tarik starts to read the telegram and it said that he was poisoned. It also said "In 15 minutes you'll be dead your lungs filled with blood, however you know how i love games. Their is an antidote hidden on the first floor. If you and your friends can are wise enough, they'll be able to solve the clues and save you. This symbol

 **'#'**

Mark the clues leading toward the puzzle. Everyone just start to look around and then Tarik sees this cup holder with one cup and says "Guys i think i found something." They see that there is a cup on it and the put other cups on it until they found a perfect match. Then a drawer opened up with 3 cages with vials in it. There was also a note. Your HINT begins with the last dish of the day.

Then Sarah comes in with the last dish. Meilin starts to pull the top and sees...

 _ **TBC & REVIEW **_


	2. The Invitation (2)

_**P.S. In the series there wont be any much romantic stuff but I might add some. Like i said i MIGHT add some romance.**_

Meilin slowly opened the handle and saw a head! Everyone was screaming. Finn was like "what the hell!". Then Olvan pointed out that there was something stuck in his mouth. He grabbed it and it read " There are 3 keys to unlock life.

The first key is hidden in in the study which is as high as mountain top.

The second key is hidden in the library which is hidden by letters and words.

In the Foyer is the third key but no one can retrieve it without the help of a friend.

The first group is Olvan,Meilin,and Abeke and there job is to find the key in the Study. While they were in there Abeke immediately points out that there is something sticking out of a painting with a mountain. Olvan reaches straight for it and pulls it out and finds a key. Olvan yells to the other "We got a KEY!"

The second group is Rollan,Maya,Lenori,Kalani. Their job was to find the key hidden under books. Maya finds this book with a lock and words and letters on the back. Rollan starts to read it. "The second key is hidden here. You must solve the riddle to find a combination of the devils. The devil has killed 3 kids. Find the ages of the each kid. If u multiply the ages u will get 36. If u add them u will get the number of devils. Rollan counts the devils 13. If u divide the 1 and 3 ages u will get the second age.

The third group is Finn,Tarik,Lishay. They had to get a key out of a huge box. Finn sticks his hands in the squares and fills a tiny box. They had to get that box out of the other box which easier said then done.

Olvan,Meilin,Abeke went and unlocked a cage and and got the vial and gave it to Conor. They were arguing about who poisoned him.

Olvan thought it had to be Meilin since she was the last person with Conor but she said "It's not me!" Then Abeke thought it might be Olvan since its his house. Abeke said "You know what, I think it might be u Olvan."

Olvan was like "WHY ME?" Abeke answered "IT'S your house. And they all argued.

Arthur,the head staff, yelled ONLY 4 more minutes which shocked everyone.

Rollan's group still couldn't figure it out since the girls were talking in his ear loudly and Finn's group couldn't get the box out of this other huge box.

Arthur said only 30 SECONDS REMAINING.

"Alright, Alright now I'm scared." as Finn said as he fumbled with the box inside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen time is up" said Arthur

They all gathered up and Olvan said "What happened we got our key super fast. Well he's dead now because of one of us.

Rollan said "it wasn't our fault you guys had it easy."

Tarik said " Well he's dead now who do u think killed him?"

Everyone started thinking Meilin because SHE was the last person with Conor. But she said out loud "IT WASN"T ME I SWEAR!"

Abeke spoke and said "IT could be Olvan because it's YOUR HOUSE."

Everyone started to argue and Olvan notices that Conor is holding something.

Olvan starts to read it

It said "My killer is not who you think it is. It's the House itself, which is possessed by and ancient evil. I am part of a secret organization called the Society Against Evil. I came here wanting to trap the evil myself. There are 4 artifacts which the evil has hidden under a series of riddles and clues. You must find the 4 artifacts and do the Trapping Ritual to get rid to the evil once in for all. However to find EACH artifact the group must decide on 2 guest who will face a dark challenge. Tragically 1 of them will die. You have until sunrise to retrieve the artifacts. What lies ahead of u is not easy but I'm afraid that's the only way to get back to home.

 **TBC P.S. THIS IS BASED ON A SHOW THERE ARE 10 EPISODES SO FAR THERE HAVE RELEASED 4 I WILL DO ABOUT 1-2 ON EACH CHAPTER THIS IS THE FINISH OF EPISODE ONE. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT TIME ON** _**ESCAPE THE NIGHT.**_ **AND PLZ REVIEW**


	3. The Ungodly Machine! (1)

"So we have to find what 4 of these things to get back to home?" Abeke said

Olvan said "Guys i have a car lets take that and go home"

When they got to the car however it suddenly EXPLODED! EVERYONE was screaming and they went back inside knowing they had to find the 4 artifacts if they wanted to get home.

They were saying what happened? And then Sarah came with a box and everyone one thought it wasn't something pleasant because the last time she had something it was a head so no on wanted to open it and the maid just opened it and THERE WAS A HAND.

Everyone was screaming WHAT THE HECK! Tarik was like "there is a freaking HAND in front of me. Rollan points out there are strange markings in front of the hand. There was also a note on the bottom of the glass case.

It said "Go to the library and use the Ouija Board to contact with the spirits. Lishay goes to the board and asked for guidance and it suddenly light up. It SAID B...o...o...k...s.

Everyone one headed to the book shelf and Maya finds this book with the same symbol on the hand And its a mad scramble from here. They eventually found 7 books 1,2,3,4,5,6,8 They were missing 7. Then Lenori sees this grandfather clock opens it and sees the book when they aligned then they heard a voice which said

3...6...4...7

Then a box came out and there was a code which unlocked a key for something. They saw a closet and they opened it and there was a note. IT said "Today's experiment was a success the machine was able to drain the life force of 2 college students and created a monster.

However to process it the machine demands a large amount of power. I am using an ancient artifact to power it. I have hidden the lock to start the engine in a closet on the first floor. But my mind is to dazed to remember the code of the closet."

"I only remember it had to do something with FIRE AIR WATER AND EARTH."

"So lets split up." Rollan said

Rollan, Meilin, Maya went to the study. Tarik, Lishay, Kalani went to the living room. Abeke,Olvan,Lenori, and went to the library.

In the study, they were searching and saw a fan turned on. Rollan lifted it up and saw on the bottom the symbol for air. He pulled the line off and Meilin took a pencil to stop the blades and revealed a number. 8

In the Living room, Lishay points to this fan thing and Tarik lifted it and looked at the back and there was the symbol for Fire. Turns out they need to plug in this furnace fan thingy and they saw the power outlet had a number. 5

In the Library, Olvan finds this Box with tulips on it and the Symbol for Water. They had to fill water in it. They put some water in but it wasn't filling up so Finn takes a tulip and and found this ball which had a number on the back. 3

Outside Rollan's group went to find Earth after they found Air. However it was hard because it was dark out and they had these dinky flashlights. Maya sees this patch of dirt which has no grass and starts to dig in it and sees a box with weird hand prints and inside it was another number. 1

They got all back together and use the number in order 5381.

When they opened it the was a huge circle piece of metal and a note.

They read the note. "The Ungodly Machine is in the basement-"

Everyone said "Oh god, the Basement!"

"The cog key will ignite its wicked engine, but understand, that once the machine has started it can only be stopped by the loss of an innocent life. 2 people, selected by the vote of the group, will be locked in the machine and then those 2 must chose a partner who will aid them in defeating the machine."

Arthur said "I have a method of voting. Each one of u put the name down for the person u think should face death. Then i will draw the name and they will face death.

Olvan,Kalani,Maya,Meilin talked and they said they should pick the least useful and Kalani thinks Lenori? So they chose Lenori

Everyone chose something else. Finn,Rollan,Abeke,Lenori picked Meilin

Lishay picked Tarik and Tarik Picked Lishay. _**( I know that really Tarik and Lishay wouldn't pick each other and Rollan wouldn't pick Meilin but like i said They just met and they are just friends so yeah...)**_

Arthur pulled a piece of paper out of the hat. IT said...

 **TBC & REVIEW. And the Answer to the riddle on chapter 2 was 616. And if the story doesn't say it was updated i update once everyday or once in 2 days so be on the look out. I hope u enjoyed _Escape the Night_**


	4. The Ungodly Machine! (2)

Arthur pulled 2 names out. Lenori...(gasps)... and Lishay...(more gasps)..

Ladies plz choose a partner to help u escape death.

Lenori says "I'm going to pick, Kalani."

She says "What! you don't want me! I'm an idiot at these things!" Lishay says "Well i pick Meilin." Meilin just shrugs

Rollan thinks that Kalani wont put 100% effort because he thinks that she is the reason Lenori is facing death.

Arthur took them downstairs to the UNGODLY MACHINE.

Meilin looked at it in shock. She say a journal and read it "You must trap the person in the cage. U have 30 minutes to free ur partner only 1 will be set free while the other chamber will fill with noxious fumes and kill the person u must malfunction the machine in order to set ur partner free. If u don'f finish it in 30 minutes both will die and a monster will appear.

"Ladies ur time starts now." Arthur said

Meilin quickly reads the format and starts to lift the levers. Kalani was also lifting the levers but she had no idea what she's doing

After 15 minutes Meilin finishes the 1st step. 15 minutes remaining. Kalani is only half way there.

After she malfunctioned the levers she had to get this bolt out from this ice cooler. Kalani finishes the lever and reaches in for the bolt but she didn't take her glove off before which seemed pretty sketchy if u think to Meilin.

Meilin finally gets it out and goes to the last step which is to overload the power cords. She had to stick this different colored blots into the right spots she got them all but when she got to blue she had no idea where to put it.

Kalani is still doing the bolt thing and Lenori says "hurry UP!" Kalani then sees the bolt remover and pulls the bolt off.

She goes to the last step and right then Meilin finished the blue bolt. Lenori's glass chamber filled with black noxious fumes she tried banging the door open but didn't work and died.

Lishay opens the cage door and steps out.

Arthur said " I'm sorry Kalani but u have failed to save Lenori.

Then a little secret hatch opens and reveals the first Artifact.

Lishay grabbed it and headed out with Meilin and Kalani.

While they were down there everyone one else talks about everything

Abeke says " I hope Lishay comes up" and they were all chatting about that when the girls came in

Lishay and Meilin were walking side-by-side and Kalani walked behind them.

Olvan immediately asks what happened and Lishay answers "well Meilin saved me before Kalani."

Kalani was like "well maybe Lenori deserved to die. I'm mean she was no use." Everyone was like "SO u KILLED her?!"

Kalani said " Listen i was doing the same thing Meilin was doing but nothing was working for me."

Lishay said " Well we have the Artifact."

She shows them this weird glowing thing. Then she puts it on a counter and everyone gathered around it.

Finn notices something by that counter stuck to the side.

Finn takes it and reads it.

"U have been warned, ONE of u is working with the EVIL of the house...

 _ **TBC AND IF U HAVE ANY GOOD IDEAS FOR STORIES LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I WANT TO WRITE AND I JUST DON'T HAVE ANY GOOD IDEAS. HOPE U ENJOYED ESCAPE THE NIGHT.**_


	5. Buried Alive (1)

"So who do u think is the mole?" Finn asks out loud. Rollan thinks it's to be Kalani.

Olvan says "OK lets just find the other artifacts. Meilin found a note when she got the first artifact."

He opens it and sees and picture of a strange girl. Olvan reads the note.

" The location of the next artifact can only be found by speaking to the women in the picture. The inconvenient thing that she is not with the living. To get answers from her u must perform a seance but to ensure the circle does not open a doorway to unwanted spirits there must be acquired with a article of clothing,part of her beauty,and her birthstone.

Meilin notices that there are more words on the back of the picture and reads them

"If seek the 3 u must study the picture giving your full attention and must tear it into pieces right as u proceed. Once the objects have been found,return them to the golden dish and the seance ritual will begin.

"So lets go" Tarik said. Meilin lets them look at it and starts to rip it in pieces.

Abeke says "Hurry up girl I'm ready to start looking."

They split up into groups.

Group 1- Rollan, Abeke, Lishay. They looked for her Birthstone which was the Emerald and there were a lot of jewels so its was pretty hard. They was these random jewels everywhere. Then Abeke sees these green earrings and points at it but Lishay said "The one in the picture were longer.

Group 2- Olvan,Kalani, Finn. They are looking for an article of clothing which they need is a scarf. Its a vibrant red scarf. They looked everywhere and under the bed Olvan found this tissue box. He opened it and there is the red scarf. Kalani yells to the rest. "Guys we got the scarf!"

Group 3- Tarik,Meilin,Maya. They are looking for a blond wig. And there are many wigs. They looked in all the drawers but couldn't find anything the resembled the picture.

Back to group 1. Lishay was taking this cabinet apart and in the back of the mini drawer, there were 2 earrings. Lishay "Are this it?" and Abeke hugged her saying "OMG u got good job Rollan and Abeke said. Back to Group 3. Tarik notices this crease in the wall and pulls on it revealing a bathroom and in it there is a wig.

They brought everything down. They put it into the golden dish and another cabinet opened.

Olvan took it and read. "It is time for the seance **_(TO those who don't know what a seance is, It's a ritual where they contact with the dead.)_** You must construct a circle and a triangle within it. It must be out of white sand.

It must be exactly 7 paces across. There must be a person to act as the voice of the deceased **(dead)** and every participant must sit around a circle with a candle in front of it.

So everyone got a candle lit it and sat around the circle.

When Everyone one sat down thunder and rain started to form. Seconds later, Sarah's head shot up and her eyes were dead black.

"If u wish to seek the artifact you must find my coffin. Then u must find the key for the iron chain that encased it. I was buried alive just to hide an ancient artifact."

"My coffin is outside 25 paces from the weeping tree. Find the red rock and u will find the next clue. For the chain however, U must take the back road and encounter what ever you find. Hurry time is running out."

So they split up in to different groups again and they got ready to leave.

The First group is Rollan, Abeke, Olvan, Meilin, and Finn. They had to find the coffin.

The Second group is Lishay, Tarik, Maya, Kalani. They had to find the key.

Olvan spotted a peculiar tree and walks to it and there is a note on the side. "Go EXACTLY 27 paces to the red rock from there u must find a different clue" Olvan read.

 ** _TBC & Reveiw_**


	6. Buried Alive (2)

Olvan group walked 27 paces and saw the red stone. There was an arrow and a long string. There was a note and it said. "Untangle this yarn and head north. After you are done going north You will see half the clue.

Olvan counted 27 paces and saw a piece of rock and a note. He picked the note and and read it. " This is half of what u need to find the coffin. First, u must bend the yarn and go anywhere but cannot go more than half of the yarn. U must find this other part of this Rock and put them together and the coffin place will appear.

MEANWHILE

Tarik whispered to Kalani "are u working with the spirits"

Kalani whispered back "no"

Lishay tells them "Guys hurry up."

"Were coming" they both said.

Maya immediately says "is that a piano" and pointed to this wooden piano.

Everyone thought to themselves _Wow, why is there a piano in the middle of no where._

Lishay walks to it and sees that there is a box. Maya points out that 2 of the keys are not white but black. Kalani opens to box and random music played.

Maya was like "so... now what?" Lishay thinks "Maybe we play the tune into the piano. After a few tries they got it and a key fell out.

Tarik said "We got the key!"

"Yeah lets go tell the others." Lishay said.

They hurriedly walked back to the road and went looking for the others.

Back to other group.

"So we can go up to this far" Abeke said as she walked around in a circle.

Meilin and Rollan start heading off in one direction and Finn and Olvan head to another.

Meilin goes to the tree and sees something. She grabs Rollan's arm and says "Is that what we are looking for?" Rollan says "Yes it is" and grabs it.

They call the others and Rollan takes the other half and suddenly there is a patch of ground suddenly let by the moonlight. Everyone heads toward it and the other group meets with them. Olvan said "we found the coffin did u guys get the key" Lishay answered "Yes, come on we need to start digging.

Everyone gets a shovel and starts digging when they saw the coffin and pulled it out. They prepared themselves and opened but saw an empty space and a note.

Tarik picked it up and read it. "I can feel ur presence near. To obtain the artifact the spell has to be broken. An unwilling soul like mine has to be buried and and then the artifact will be revealed. I'm sorry it has to come to this but if i told u earlier u would have never come this far."

He looked at the others. "Guys we have to kill someone"

They discussed this among themselves. Rollan,Meilin,Abeke,Lishay,Maya, and Finn talked among themselves and said "well it should be Kalani." Rollan speaks up "who do we think is working with the spirits." Everyone said "Probably Kalani." Rollan says so then lets put her name down." Everyone agreed and they wrote Kalani.

Tarik, Olvan, and Kalani was talking. Kalani says "Plz don't pick me! I hate tight spaces! I can't go in that box!"

Olvan says "well we have to pick someone. Who do think we should write down." Kalani answers " I say Rollan since he's been out to get me so we should put him in there so they picked Rollan.

Everyone wrote the names and Arthur picked the name... Kalani...

"NO! how could u guys do this to me" and she ran away.

Rollan and Lishay says "wait, someone grab her!.

Then Marvin comes out and grabs her and everyone else just put her in the coffin and buried her... ALIVE...

When they finished a box came up a few feet away revealing the artifact. Tarik pulls it up from the ground.

Olvan takes the artifact and sees this wooden box. They head back inside and sat down and Olvan said "Now what?"

Meilin says "were going to do this" showing him the box.

 _ **TBC and Plz review.**_


	7. Mannequins! (1)

"So what do we do with this box?"

I don't know" everyone says.

Abeke then starts to accuse Olvan "i think its ur fault. This is YOUR house,and i think u have to do with the evil." Olvan immediately starts to argue back and soon everybody's yelling at each others faces. Soon they settled down. Finn thinks _I just want to let my anger out._ He grabs the box and smashes it revealing a hidden note with the word IDLE

"What what does IDLE mean?" Everyone said. They start to look around and Tarik sees this clock, but there were 4 hands and they weren't moving AND there was missing numbers. "Guys maybe this is a clue?" There was 4 numbers: 4,5,9,and 12. Rollan says "maybe the letters IDLE are Numbers in the alphabet. I is 9, D is 4, L is 12, and E is 5. So Meilin starts to turn the clock and it opens and there is a picture of the Staircase then books just fly out of a section of the bookshelf and there is a key hole.

Everyone heads toward to the staircase but, Rollan grabs Maya's arm and says "Maya check this out." He takes her to a window and points out there.

Maya says "what is it" Rollan answers "It's a car... he looks a Maya, maybe we should check it out." Maya says" I don't think we should split up."

Rollan says "It'll be fine come on." and heads toward the door.

Maya thinks _Rollan what do u want. Rollan u don't talk to me_ _Why Talking to me Rollan? kinda like he's leading me outside which seems pretty sketchy i mean but... its worth a shot._

Maya says "coming!" and runs up to catch up with Rollan

Back to the other group.

"So its the staircase i don't see whats wrong with it." Finn says. Olvan grabs the picture, looks at it, then head toward it and starts to feel around for something.

He eventually finds this loose wooden block and in it there is a key for the book shelf they found in the library. They open it and saw...

Back to Rollan and Maya.

"Be careful what if it explodes!" Maya says. Rollan replies "don't worry" and pulls on the trunk but sees a key hole. He goes to the drivers window and and sees a plastic,covering a part of the window.

He pokes through and unlocks the car. He opens the door. Maya said "what do we do? We can't leave the others can we?" Rollan says "do you really like them?" Maya replies " I like some of them" Rollan insists " come on just get in for a second." So they got in.

Rollan points to the glove cabinet and Maya pulls out a photo and a note that has the symbol ( _ **#**_ ) All the clues had this so this meant this was also a clue. It said SLOW DOWN. Rollan says "what does that mean?" Then he realizes that he's in a car and pushes the stop pedal which did absolutely nothing.

He pokes down there and sees a key he grabs and and tells Maya "This might be the key for the trunk."

They head outside and he opens the trunk and they see a ...

Back to the others.

"OMG we're in a secret room?!"

Tarik was pretty shocked since he's been in here for most of the night not knowing about this secret room.

They see 4 MANNEQUINS **(To those who don't know what mannequins are, There there fake plastic white people who are used to try out new clothes from a shop or mall to buy clothes from)** seated at a dinner table.

There was a note. "my name is Calvin. I have set a table for 5 in my mind. Finish the job by the looking around the table." The dad can never walk, Find what the brain for the mom is thinking, Calvin's showed me what a children's head is thinking. I can never look at my children again.

Finn then says "Where is Rollan and Maya?" Everyone answers " I don't know and starts to focus on the puzzle. Finn thinks to himself _First it's Conor and Meilin wandering off, now its Rollan and Maya. Are they working with the evil?_

Finn starts to take a knife and sees and cuts through a cherry pie and finds this toe...

Meilin thinks to herself _yeah i am never eating cherry pie again._

Finn asks what do we do with the toe? Olvan says check the mannequin's toe.

Tarik takes the boot off and sees that the Mannequins is missing the toe and Finn puts it back on.

The next step was to look in the Mom's head. They gathered around the table and looks at the back of her hair and sees...

 _ **TBC & REVIEW **_


	8. Mannequins! (2)

So they looked around the mothers head and sees a hole and there is a note. It said "I will never look at my children again"

So Abeke starts to turn the moms hair so that she cant see her children.

Meilin remembers that it said that "... Calvin showed me what a kid is thinking..." so she took the hair off of the boy and girl.

Then a hidden latch opens. Olvan grabs it and sees that there are 5 people there at the dinner table but only 4 here...

Meanwhile

Rollan heads to the trunk and opens it and sees... (Maya screams)... a MANNEQUIN.

Maya asks "Is that a dead body?" Rollan answers "No it's some sort of mannequin." He turns to Maya and says "I think we should show the others." He grabs the mannequin and Maya says "Why are u taking the mannequin?" Rollan answers "So they believe us." and they both head back to the house. They head in and saw the others.

Tarik sees them and says "Where have u guys been?" Rollan says "Outside, we saw this car with the symbol and found THIS in the trunk, showing them a tied up mannequin.

Lishay says " Well good we were looking for that and shows them the picture of the 5 at the table.

Then they started to arrange them in order and when they did, another cabinet opened. There was a note in it. It said " To my employer i have hidden the artifact given to me. As u requested in my new art installation on the second floor. I'm afraid that it can only be experience by 2 guests selected by vote. They must be ready to play a game with Mannequins i hope u all a good luck.

They all headed downstairs and the discussed this among themselves.

They wrote the names down and Arthur picked the names...

Olvan... **(** **HUGE amounts of GASPS)**... Lishay... **(Small Gasps)**

Olvan said "Who put my name down?!" No one answered

Arthur said "Olvan, Lishay if i could have u both plz come with me."

They headed upstairs to the master room and Arthur opened the door and and they saw mannequins. Arthur said "Enjoy and closed the door on them." there was a clue on the table. Olvan grabbed it and read it. " Pick a talent u must do from the straw hat. U must perform once and then both at the same time. Olvan grabbed 2 pieces of paper which said Juggling and Ribbon Dancing. Lishay got Painting and Pour-Ice-On-Self without saying anything. Olvan did the Ribbon dancing first. He picked up a stick with a ribbon and and started dancing and Lishay was laughing so much. When he stopped someone knocked on the door and a number came out. 4

Down in the FOYER

Meilin asks " I want to know who put Olvan down"

Abeke starts to laugh evilly. "It was ME muwahahah."

Maya says " Why'd u choose him?"

Abeke answers "Its his house he has to know something"

Back to Olvan and Lishay

Next up was Lishay. She decided to the pour ice on herself challenge. Olvan got the bucket and poured the ice on her. Lishay was shivering and Olvan was grinning a lot. What the weird part was they had to do it in front of these mannequins which was quite disturbing. There was another knock and another number. 7

Then they did the 2 talents together and Olvan doesn't know how to juggle so he was really bad and Lishay was painting which would take forever. After 7-8 minutes there was another knock and another number. 2

Then a cabinet opened and there was a box with a lock. They used the code 472 and opened it.

There was a little notebook and Olvan took it and read it."This is a death journal the person's name u MUST write down will die next." Olvan thinks _So me and Lishay have to decide on who is next to die?_

Lishay says "I know ur friends with Tarik, But i honestly think he should go." Olvan says " No i don"t want him to go. He helps us anyways." Lishay says "Well he wants me dead like he will do anything to get me dead." Olvan says " No i don't want to put his name down." "I think Abeke should go. She's been accusing me for everything because it's my house and whatever." Lishay says " How bout this, We spin the pen that belonged to this journal and the one who lands it on gets to pick who to die" Olvan says "okay"

They spun the bottle and it landed on... Olvan...

Olvan took the book and wrote Abeke's name down.

Downstairs in the FOYER

Abeke started to throw up blood. She screamed and yelled and everyone was freaking out Rollan was asking if she was okay and then she stopped and Tarik asked Abeke "Are u okay?"and she didn't answer and Tarik says "She's dead." Olvan and Lishay could hear them.

Then a latch came out and there was the 3rd artifact. They took it and headed downstairs and the other started to ask them what happened. Tarik said " What happened and Lishay told them " Well, we found a journal and it said that whoever we wrote down would die. Olvan voted for Abeke so she's dead. Meilin said " U voted for Abeke Olvan?"

Lishay said " Yeah he did." Tarik then starts to say "Look i don't won't to hear what u have to say." Lishay starts to say "Well it was either YOU or her."

Olvan says " Let's just take the artifact and put with the others and look for the next one and go home."

Then a sudden growl was heard. Everyone said " What was that?!"

Arthur answered "The house knows that someone is trying to imprison it. It has sent it guardian to make sure that doesn't happen.

Somewhere in a dungeon

A lion snapped the chains off. He smelled...humans... and took off.

 **TBC & REVIEW. This is not the entire ending but this Fanfic is based on a show i watched. There are 10 episodes it only released the 4th one when the rest come out I'll be sure to update everything and if u have any good ideas let me know in the reviews, ****until the next time on _Escape the Night._ The next one should be out tomorrow.**


	9. The Carnival of the Curse (1)

"That sounded like an animal" Lishay says.

"Guys we have 3 artifacts. Just one more away till getting back home." Tarik tells them.

Finn then asks " Lishay and Olvan, when u were up there, did u see any other clues?"

Olvan says "Yes, we have this ticket for a ...carnival..."

He shows them this carnival ticket and and on the back was a note. He read it "Round and round we go"

Rollan then says "So maybe there is a carnival ride that goes round and round." Maya says "Oh yeah, the merry go round does." So that made everyone look for something that went round and round.

Olvan then lifts up this recorder and sees a note. He read it " The circus has come to town. Follow ur nose to the show."

Then Rollan says " Is it just me or does it smell like oranges?" Then they start to search for an orange smell.

Olvan sees this weight and smells oranges strongly. He sees that there is a crack and he pulled it out and there is a box. He brought the box to everyone and set it on the floor.

Rollan says " Aren't this for like a ticket drawing?" Olvan puts the ticket in the box and they see clown masks. There was a note and Lishay picked it up and read it

"Now u see me, now u don't. Time is not forever, Time runs out. Your share is only 1/6 of an hour not a moment longer. Olvan then sees this note in the box and reads it.

"The guardian is awake. It's rage can asunder both tree and mountain. There is a melody that is played when horses run in a circle that will summon the ringleader and his cursed carnival. His whip and wit has the power to subdue the monster. The first key to unlocking the horses waits in the river that flows to the sky on the back of the estate grounds.

Arthur comes in the room with a letter and says to them "You seem to have forgotten this." and hands Meilin the letter.

She opens it and starts to read it.

"The two wearing the clown mask will be invisible to the guardian and should search for clues. The rest of you must hide from the guardian, past the grass line on the back of this estate.

Every 5 minutes a gong will be heard and one person has to go to the exchange zone and place the mask on someone else. The guardian patrols the grass covering the exchange zone.

If everyone is captured the guardian wins and the artifacts that we recovered from the house will be back to the beginning. If u are touched by the guardian, U are eliminated. That means u will be frozen in time unless the others get the melody to play.

Plz decide who should put the mask on first.

Tarik says "Should we have our fastest people without the mask then?" Then he points at the girls "U guys have heels on."

Lishay says "So, we can run fast." Rollan says "He's just looking out for the safety of the 'girls'. Right Tarik?" as he elbowed Tarik.

Maya agrees with Lishay and says "Yeah, what do u have against girls?"

Tarik says "I didn't mean that." and shakes his head.

Arthur says "Marvin says the guardian is coming as we speak. we must hurry" and hands them a flashlight.

Just then a lion roars and bangs against window. Everyone was screaming and they ran with there lives as they headed toward the safe zone. The guardian **(LION)** was close by. Olvan says "So who's got the mask right now?" Lishay and Maya says "We do."

So they put the masks on and slowly walked past the guardian and they had the clue which was IN THE RIVER THAT FLOWS TO THE and Lishay don't know where to look but they headed for some type of body of water.

Then a gong was heard. That meant it was time for them to switch. Maya went to the exchange zone as Meilin got ready to run. Rollan walked out of the safe zone distracting the beast as Meilin put the mask on.

Rollan went back into the safe zone and the guardian went straight for Maya. She luckily out ran it. They searched by the pool when another gong was heard. That meant for Lishay to switch. Once again, Rollan distracted the guardian while Olvan switched with Lishay and found Meilin and they looked around.

Eventually Olvan sees this bird bath and in it was a key.

"Guys, we got a key!" he yelled toward the others. Meilin ran toward Olvan and they opens this door and inside it was a chest.

There was another gong and Meilin ran toward the exchange zone and waited to trade with Finn. Maya and Rollan walked to the side and distracted the beast and Finn ran toward Meilin and put the clown mask on and ran towards Olvan. Meilin ran but the guardian saw her and almost got her if it was not for Rollan who grabbed her arm and pulled her in the safe zone.

Meilin says "Thanks Rollan." and blushes slightly.

Meanwhile Finn and Olvan opens the chest and they open it and sees another chest with combination lock to open it.

Olvan notices that these light bulbs have numbers. A 3 and a 4.

Finn then sees these mirrors which had roman numerals 2 and a 4 or II and IV.

Olvan tries it but it isn't it. Finn moves this curtain and there was a wooden board with letters written backwards. He then sees that by the lamp with the 3 there is a 1 and by the 4 there is a 3.

They hear a bell and Olvan ran to the exchange zone to switch.

 _ **TBC & REVIEW. Lets see who can guess the code to this problem or how to solve it...hehe...**_


	10. The Carnival of the Curse (2)

Olvan waited and Rollan took off and Rollan quickly put the mask on and ran towards Finn.

Finn tells him all about him and they just try random numbers and failed. There was another gong.

While Finn and Rollan were trying the lock combinations, Olvan was telling Meilin,who was going next, the code since she is smart and can remember things.

When Olvan ran back, Tarik distracted the guardian, lion, while Meilin switched with Olvan.

She ran to Rollan and she told him that the 3 was the 1st number. Then she grabbed the mirrors and the words carved out on the back was 7 which was the 2nd number, 4 was the 3rd number and she grabbed the last mirror and saw that the other number on the board was an 8 which was the 4th number. The code was 3748

Rollan tried the lock and it opened. Meilin hugs him tightly and Rollan blushes **(Yes my Favorite shipping is Reilin.)**

They see this box and on the bottom there is words and it said "Go outside and stand on the circle stone outside. Then play the melody and put it high in the air. Rollan grabs it since he is taller and they both head out and they play the music.

Then dark fog arrives and there is a sound of a whip. Then out of nowhere a ringleader and his assistant come out.

The ringleader says " Come all there is no need to hide in the walls. The circus is here and all is welcome." Then he looks at the lion and says "Come, U shall have a punishment for leaving us."

Then he turns to the others and says "I think a...celebration, is an order." The assistant starts to clap and says "Celebrate."

The ringleader laughs and says to them "for the return of a beloved Sam. Now i ask u to join me in the evening of the CARNIVAL... **(hits his whip on the floor continuously.)**...OF...THE CURSE... **(Evil laughter)**. He tells them "Follow me!"

They followed him to a circus in Olvan's backyard. The ringleader let them inside the tent.

Then Lishay points to the the center of the stage and says "Oh my god, is THAT the artifact?!" Everyone looks and sees the last artifact they need to get back home. Meilin says "we need that." and pointed at the artifact.

The ringleader tells them "This is my greatest achievement. It took me half a lifetime to get and i will make u a deal. If i can have 2 guests to perform in tonight show then i will loan u this artifact.

As for the others, They can sit with our crowd." and he points at some old people sitting on the other side of everyone.

Olvan says "This is a death obviously since there is an artifact involved."

They split up in 2 groups a girls and boys. At the girls section. Maya said " I think Rollan should go, I mean why would he lure me outside to a car and think that is okay." Meilin says well he saved me so i can't vote for him. Lishay says i might vote for Tarik...since he's trying to get me this whole time.

At the boys section Rollan says "Maybe Maya should go, she is SO calm so she could be good at the tight ropes.

Tarik says "You guys vote for who u want but I"m no voting for Lishay again. I mean she's calming down so i don't think i should vote her but... I don't know..."

They voted and Lishay started first and Tarik says "If u vote for me, I will be fine and guess who's name I'm not writing down. Lishay's . "

They voted and Arthur picked 2 names. Rollan and Finn...

The ringleader took them to a separate tents and made them change outfits. He told them there will be 3 contests. The strong-man-feat, Juggling, and Tight-Rope-challenge.

Finn started first. On the first try he got it half way. The crowed started booing. On his second try Finn hit the bell and the crowd started to cheer.

Rollan went and on his first try failed and on his second try, failed again. The crowd booed at him.

Which meant Finn won the strong-man-feat.

Next up was juggling. Finn went first but he doesn't know how to juggle he tried and failed and they only had 1 try. The crowd booed a lot

Rollan went next. He also can't juggle and he also failed. The crowd booed even more.

Which meant none won the Juggling act.

The last one was The tight rope challenge where they had to balance on this rope and if they fall they lose.

Finn went first. He got about half way there when he lost his balance and fell. The crowd booed as expected.

Next was Rollan. He walked a little faster and got it to the other side. Which meant Rollan won the Tight rope challenge.

Next the Ringleader lead them to these water tanks and says to the crowd " Now it's time for the flesh eating fish.

The crowd must cheer for the person u like the most. He points to Finn and there was boos and cheers. He pointed at Rollan and there was the same amount of boos and cheers. Then the ring leader said " Then both must go!" and the other crowd starts to cheer and Rollan and Finn were dropped down. Olvan,Meilin,Tarik,Lishay, and Maya were screaming "WHAT?!"

Then Rollan and Finn comes up and they exit the water tanks. The Ringleader starts to laugh and says "Oops looks like i forgot to put the fishes in the tank before." and the crowd starts to boo and the others sighed in relief.

The Ringleader then looks at the others and says "For our beloved Sam, I think we will let ur friends live." and Rollan and Finn come out and they sat next to the others. Then the Ringleader says "I hope u have a great night."

Then Olvan and Meilin starts to say "What about the artifact?"

The Ringleader says "We did make a deal didn't we. Veitta **(The assistant.)** fetch them the artifact.

Lishay grabs it and they head back to the house and Finn,Olvan,and Meilin grab the other artifacts and says to the others "So now what?!"

 **TBC and PLZ REVIEW. Also, Question to all, Is this really the end? I'll tell u one thing. There was something wrong that happened that when they obtained the other artifacts. One of them something different happened. Guess which artifact and guess how was there something wrong. So do what do u think? What will happen? P.S. I won't be updating till the 21, but Stay tuned for _Escape the Night..._**


	11. Someone Call for an Exorcist? (1)

Everybody says "What now?" They had all 4 artifacts and now they can go home.

Arthur came in and he had a paper and said "This is the ritual for the binding of the evil."

Meilin takes it and starts to read it.

"The ritual symbol must be drawn by ash and sand 7 feet on each side from the center point.

Rollan thinks _So know we have to make another demonic circle to get us home..._

They started to go 7 paces and the formed a circle with ash and sand.

Inside the circle they made a triangle and another circle and triangle.

Meilin keeps reading

"You must place 3 of the artifacts around the corners of the triangle and 1 in the center of the circle. One must sit in the center triangle and wrap the black coil around the artifact 7 times while another reads the the binding invocation.

Olvan says "Okay, who should go in the circle?"

Rollan says "Maybe Maya could do it."

Maya starts to say "No,no,no"

Olvan and Meilin start to get in and says "Yeah Maya, you don't want to help us?"

Meilin says "You haven't done much anyways."

Maya gives up "Fine , i'll do it.

They gather around and Arthur shuts the light.

Tarik starts to read the Invocation and Maya started to wrap the coil around the artifact.

Tarik reads the invocation. "With the threads of your crime of your own design, I bind your evil seven times. I bind you from behind, I bind you from before that you'll hurt my people never more. I bind you from the left, bind you from the right, I bind you by day, and I bind you by night, I bind you from below, I bind you from above, I bind you with your evil within so let this magic unfold. Goddess of the darkest night, bind this presence that haunts this home with your fires of eternity.

The ground starts to rumble and quake and dark clouds form. Then it all disappears. Then they hear a voice laughing evilly.

Meilin says "It's sounds the the devil!"

Olvan said "Guys i don't think it worked."

They all sighed and then Finn says "What if we need another clue.

They all spread out to find something muttering "I'm so tired of this..."

Rollan and Olvan sees this black box and inside it was another clue. Olvan takes it and reads it

"I've cast out demonic spirits and seen the devil himself, but nothing could prepare me for what i found here. This is truly the house that the evil built, it haunts my every moment and as the days pass by I see more innocent lives devoured in it's terrible wrath. I am trapped in the back basement until i can be released by this evil.

Finn then says "So there is another person here?!"

They all head down to the basement and they see a statue of Mary **(Yes i do know some religious stuff and about the devil...** **Warning** **there might be demonic activities.)** and there was a priest. He said "DON'T GET ANY CLOSER.

Olvan says "Hey, that symbol looks like the ritual what we had to form."

The priest asked "What happened?"

Lishay says "We were bind the evil so that we can get home."

He asked "Were you able to complete anything?"

They all answered "No it didn't work. They devil just laughed at us.

He told them "The evil of this house gathers it's true strength from 5 former owners and when they are released the evil will be weakened that you will be able to be banish it.

Olvan said "That why it didn't work."

He continued. "I am one of the 5 former owners trapped in this house. But i lost my faith and i failed to exorcise a demon out of an innocent girl and because of that she DIED. I just need my cross and then i will be free. For you to find my cross, you must perform a exorcism- Then everybody start to say "No, oh my god i do not want to perform and exorcism. **(when a monk or priest cleanses a soul with a demon trapped within.)** The priest says "Yes you must." You must gather Holy water and a rosary. They're both in separate rooms hiding on the second floor. "

"This is my bible, take it with you. You'll need it. But beware the path to the exorcism, there will be demons haunting you

Rollan thought to himself _Great now there will be demons haunting us._

They all head up to the second floor and start looking for the Holy Water and the Rosary.

Maya, Lishay, Finn, and Tarik head to find the Holy water which was in the rooms on the second floor. They opened on of the doors and the saw a pitcher of water and a note.

Meanwhile

Meilin, Rollan, and Olvan head to another room and their was a wardrobe which said Revaluation and down the sides of it was demons and on the other side, there was one angel.

Olvan notices that there is a lock on it with 4 different numbers. Rollan points out there is something on the desk and it said "Raum" Meilin says "That sounds like a demon's name.

Back to the other group

Tarik sees a note and starts reading "When the Holy Water is complete-" Black clouds float over the room and Lishay and Maya screams. Lishay puts her arm around Tarik's arm and Maya gripped Finn's hand tightly. Lishay asks "What was that!" Maya says "I'm scared."

Back to Olvan's group

Meilin says "That's the name of the perso- OMG what is that?! Oh no, OH NO!" and they all saw dark clouds flying all over the room and she grabbed Rollan's arm tightly.

 _ **TBC & REVIEW. Sorry should have been out yesterday but computer glitched out and i had to start from scratch. Have fun reading it.**_


	12. Someone Call for an Exorcist? (2)

Olvan says "Let's look for Raum for in the bible." Rollan says "Yeah look for a passage maybe?"

Maya's group

Tarik says "So this is the water and we have to put this into that stone bottle, but the water isn't holy yet."

Maya picked up the note he put down and continued reading "Only use if you know the proper amount of glasses to pour in the basin."

Finn says "So we need to find out how many glasses to pour in the basin, and i think this is the basin." and he pointed at this large stone bowl and below it was a note which read "Numbers 5:17"

Tarik says "So we have to find out what corresponds with these numbers and they started to look around until Maya finds another bible. Lishay says "Maybe 5:17 is a passage in the bible.

Finn takes the bible and starts reading it. "... and the priest shall take holy water in an earthen vessel and take some of the dust that is on the floor of the tabernacle and put it into the water. What is a tabernacle?" Tarik says "A tabernacle is a square enclosing of something."

Lishay points at a envelope on the floor and it read "Combine with purified water, look to Saint Peter." and points at a painting of him on a cross. He continues reading "Find the number of glasses to fill with water. Lishay looked at it and she saw roman numerals and next to them there are minus signs and plus signs . She says " That's 1 number and that another numbers etc.

Lishay reads them "7 + 3 + 1= 11 - 5 = 6 + 2 = 8 - 3= 5. So we have to pour in 5 glasses of water.

Finn says "Did we get the dust yet?" and Tarik looks inside and sees dust. "Wait, the dust is in here and the pour in the dust.

Maya sprinkled it in and then she pours a glass that Lishay is holding and they count 1...2...3...4...5. Then a cabinet opened and there was a note. Finn started to read it "Oh water, i exorcise you that you may put to flight of all the power of the enemy through the power of our lord, who will come to judge the living or the dead by the fire. Amen

It started to glow and they put some in the bottle and headed outside

Finn says "Let's go exorcise this girl." and high-fived Lishay and Tarik.

Meanwhile

Meilin points at there is something in the drawer and there is another name. Dantalion

She looks under the rug and sees another name. Incubus

Under the closet was another. Forneus

Olvan finds one under the lamp. Xaphan

Rollan finds one near a bookshelf. Belial

Meilin finds another one. Moloch.

She says "These are demon names." and she started to arrange them in alphabetical order.

Finn counts the number of demons 13 and the one angel. 13 and 1. He looks through the bible for 13 and 1.

Olvan reads it "... I stumble upon a monster having 7 heads and 10 horns and upon his horns, 10 crowns. Meilin tries them 7101

She gets it unlocked and and it opens. They open it and they see dragons on the door of the wardrobe and there was a note. The note read "Find the seven blasphemous names scattered throughout the room. Turn the corresponding dial to the first letter of their name in alphabetical order. Meilin says "I already put them in alphabetical order.

They twisted the dials until the matched and they said the letter in order: B,D,F,I,M,R,and X. Then they got the rosary and a note and headed down to the living room with the other group.

Rollan say "You know have the items you needed to perform the exorcism, but only 2 may journey into the darkness and face the demon. They must be selected by vote. First name drawn will be will be selected the role of the 1st exorcist and the next name drawn as the second exorcist.

They split up and discussed this among themselves.

They all voted and Arthur pulled out the first name...Maya **(Gasps)**

She says "What the heck. Guys you serious." and he her head down. "Why would you guys do that to me?"

Arthur pulled out the second name "Tarik." **(Gasps again)**

Maya felt so scared. Arthur took them downstairs and he lead them into some sort of dungeon area.

Tarik sees incense and the symbol and a note. "To exorcise a demon of this strength it requires an effort of 2 exorcists. The second exorcist **(Tarik)** must take the holy water and the rosary and complete 4 steps while the 1st exorcist **(Maya)** holds down the victim, no matter how hard the person struggles. There is 3 major step to form the exorcism. After all these steps, the 4th and final step will reveal itself to me. Maya has to sit on the bed and hold down the women and the entire time she is doing it she has to say this prayer over and over.

Maya starts to recite it. "Saint Michael, the Archangel, be our protection from the wickedness, and banish this evil.

Tarik says "Only thing else, that you can't LET GO. If you let go, you die. He saw some tears in her eyes and said "Come on lets go."

They walked into the room and inside their was a women who was on the bed moving like a psychopath.

Maya asked "DO i go?"

Tarik says "Yeah go." she heads toward the bed and pinned her down, which wasn't easy for her because she was strong but she held on to her life Literally.

Tarik starts the first step which was to make a star out of candles. When he made it he went to the next step which was to place incense inside to triangle and proceeded on to the next step because they were TIMED. The 3rd step was to draw the Alpha and Omega symbols and suddenly books start flying out and the women goes crazy.

Maya says "Hurry!" and he replies "I'm looking for the 4th step and he notices a box and grabs it and smashes it on the floor. Inside was a note. He read it as quick as possible which was to put the Holy Water on the women and put the rosary on Maya.

He grabbed the Holy Water and poured heads to toe on the women and put the Rosary on Maya.

Maya starts to say "It hurts!" but Tarik couldn't hear her because he was saying "SIT still, sit still."

Maya starts to choke and suffocate and collapses on the bed and the women stood up free from the evil spirits.

Tarik looks at the note more carefully and he saw that he had the choice on putting the rosary on Maya and killing her or put it on my own head and kill myself instantly.

He sat down and said "Maya I'm so sorry... I did this wrong..."

The women handed the cross to him and he headed toward the door and Arthur and him went upstairs.

When he got upstairs the all gasped. He explained it all to them about how he was doing it as quickly as possible and accidentally killed Maya. Olvan said "Part of me says that, OK I understand, but the other part of me is makes you look so sketchy.

They headed downstairs and they handed the priest his cross. He said "Thank you, thank you. I am free now." He grabs a book and says "This journal has information on the other 4 house owners. Take it with you" He took a glance at Arthur and walked upstairs and disappeared.

They headed upstairs and Olvan said "At least we know what to do. 4 more owners until we get back home."

Tarik sighed and said "Don't bother reading it. We killed off 4 of our friends just to get the 4 artifacts and know we have to release 4 other owner. This is never going to end and we are all going to die."

 **TBC & REVIEW. So how do you think about this chapter? Good, Bad, Creepy, Scary? They next one will be out on the 28. Stay tuned for _Escape the Night._ Ive seen some clips of exorcisms and they are really creepy and weird.**


	13. Mermaid Tails (1)

Olvan started flipping through the first pages and he stopped and Lishay pointed out "There's a mermaid in that picture."

He starts to read it. "Madison developed a taste for men and soon the pool was filled with her victims. The key to her room rests on the 1st floor and can only be found by breaking open the world."

Meilin and Rollan points to these globes. They take it and smash it on the ground.

But when they looked inside, there was nothing in it.

Tarik says "Well there's world map on the wall. Olvan grabs it and rips it of the frame. Behind it was an empty space.

They searched everywhere and then and Rollan sees this globe trophy and shows it to the others.

He smashes it and they find a key. The key was for a room on the second floor and they walked in there.

Lishay says "Why is there so much fog?" and they turn around and sees this women/mermaid chained to the wall in a bathtub. She had big pointed lips and sharp teeth sticking out and a real fish tail/fin

She said "PLZ help me!" she said which shook the chains to make a rattling sound. The group says "Oh my god!"

She continued "The house lied to me. They said i would be free! But know I've been chained!

Olvan asked "What do you want?" She answered "My husband is very very bad! But the worst part is I lost my daughter too. The only way i can be with her if i find my daughters favorite doll and i can forgive those i have killed. You, You will you help me."

The group says "No,No..." Lishay says "There's a reason why your chained." She remembered a story about mermaids where they are singing and eating the men.

Olvan says "Your one of the 5 owners aren't you?" She said "Yes yes i help me. I will tell you how to go about it. Please get the doll."

Finn says "How do we know that we can trust you?" She says "Yes, you can trust me. Please" Then she turned towards the table and said

"Listen to me, I circled the names of the men i murdered in my diary on the counter. Measure the names by letters in coins. My husband kept a stash of coins of the dining room to pay. All you need to do is retrieve 3 bodies of the innocent men in the bottom of the pool but the pool is guarded by my wicked sisters and if you dare enter the pool you'll be torn to shreds! But they can be lured away with a very special song. You have to find it and after that you will be shown how to find the doll."

They headed downstairs Tarik sighed and said "I don't know why we're doing this..."

Meilin yelled "Of Course you don't!"

They headed toward the secret dinning room which had a chest in there.

Finn says "There is a lock on it. We need 3 numbers.

Rollan finds a coin measuring machine. He says "Guys i think this has something to do with it.

Meilin sees that there is a note on the side of it and starts reading it

"The weight of sin will open the door to a song"

They look around for the gold coins that the mermaid said to find.

They couldn't find it anywhere and eventually they decided to use the spirit board. The board lit up F...L...O...O...R

Meilin says "The floor?" and they searched the floor. She notices this gate and it was able to be torn apart and she broke it and inside it was a box.

She opened the box and inside it was gold coins. She put the whole thing on the coin weigher and they got 368 but when they tried it was wrong.

Finn said "Wait she said something else. Something with coins numbers and letters." Arthur said "She said measure the letters in the name in coins." Tarik was standing there watching.

Rollan said "So let's count the letters i the names." They counted and got 43. Rollan said "So let's put that on there."

At first no one thought that was it, BUT when they did it the chest was opened. Rollan did a little victory dance and said "Told you it was it!"

There was the record and a note. Lishay read the note "Play this record to lure the evil mermaids out of the water, but once they come to the source of the song, you must find a way to keep them there."

They head outside and there shocked to see mermaids in the POOL. They hissed as they got closer.

Olvan says "We need a record player." Finn says that there is one in the living room. He said "So when they hear the song they'll come to the source.

Olvan says "I don't want them in here." Rollan jokes "Yeah these are some nice carpets and they shouldn't get wet."

Thy decide to put it in pool house we're gonna put the record on the player and run out and lure the mermaids in.

The mermaids heard the music and they stepped out. Their fins turn into legs as they walked into the pool room.

As soon as they walked in Olvan tiptoes toward the front of the door and closed it on them. They heard them hissing and banging on the door and they ran away quickly.

When they reached to pool, Finn says "We need to take these bodies out and search their pockets for anything."

Meilin says "Who should go in?" Lishay says "I'll go in because I'm a good swimmer." and Olvan says "Me too.

So they dove into the water and they saw 3 fake dummies.

 **TBC & REVIEW** **. I hoped you enjoyed** _ **Escape the Night**_


	14. Mermaid Tails (2)

They dove into the water and Lishay and Olvan start to grab on to the first body and they brought it up to the others. Rollan, Meilin, and Finn helped drag it up while Tarik just stood there.

Meilin said "You going to help?" He said "It doesn't matter. We're all going to die." She shook her head and kept pulling.

Olvan and Lishay dove back into the water and they got there rest of the 3 bodies.

The others started to look around the body and they found a watch.

As they brought up the rest of the bodies Meilin notices something by the end of the pool. She said to Olvan and Lishay "Hey, there's something by the end of the pool."

They dove back in there and they brought it up to the surface. Olvan said "'It's a chest, but there's a lock on it.

Finn said "Bring it up we'll figure it out."

Rollan notices that there are words on the back of the watch. Finn starts to read it "It says that the moon commands the waters and tells what direction to flow from new moon to full moon."

Tarik says "The moon works with the earth to control things because of its gravitational pull.

Olvan says "So maybe we twist it until it gets to the full moon maybe, does it switch behind?"

Tarik says "Maybe we add up the time it takes to get from the crescent moon to the full moon-"

Rollan says "Which is what?" He says "Like i said astrophysics are complicated."

Finn notices that there is something on the turtles that are pouring water in the pool. He says "There's a black circle here" and he walks around the pool and they see more turtles which have different shapes and colors. "There's a moon her and another moon there." and so on.

Rollan goes to the other side of the pool and says "This is a full moon here." Tarik says "Is there a number there?"

Finn says "There are 2 little turtles here and 3 little turtles here.

So they counted up the little baby turtles and that go with each turtle and as they go in order, it gives us the number combination.

Olvan put the combination in and they got it opened.

Tarik said "Whoever figured that out, you guys are very smart people, but we're still all going to die."

Meilin says "WHO says THAT!" _Tarik has just completely given up and he's like making a point to tell all of us that he just doesn't care anymore._

Inside the chest was a stone tablet and there were words on it and Olvan starts to read it.

"The doll dwells inside a wicked little house which waits in the north corner on the 3rd floor. Two guest, selected by vote, must place this tablet on the mantle outside the room and the door will be open in a moment, but what lies inside will haunt them forever."

Tarik says "yeah let's vote." Meilin says "Yeah because i know exactly who I'm voting for."

Meilin continues "It's time for Tarik to go." Meilin said " Tarik, you made it very clear you wanted to die earlier today.

Tarik said "I still get to vote." and they headed inside and Olvan said "Well that got interesting out there."

Tarik said "Yeah, you guys are just a little to turned up here."

Meilin yelled at Tarik "Turned up? Is that the correct word right now? I DON'T think SO!"

Lishay thinks _I am so happy that is Meilin's taking over._ **(This is for the Larik lovers and that's why I'm making Meilin yell at Tarik.)**

Meilin keeps talking and gets up "You stand at the side and go 'I'm gonna let you guys take care of this' SO let's take care of YOU" He rolls his eyes and says "Whatever."

Arthur says "Tarik, please go first." One after another they continue until Arthur pulled out a name

Tarik... Everyone says "Of course it is. Who's the next one?" Rollan...

He says "Okay... and he says "and hopefully we won't die." he said to Tarik

Lishay says "Oh one of you will die." Meilin says "If he **(points at Tarik)** If he comes back here alive, we're going to kill him.

They head up and Meilin says "Come back Rollan, not Tarik."

They see a door and they place the tablet on it and the door opens. They walked in there is just creepy amounts of dolls. **(I hate DOLLS and they are just creepy because the keep staring at you. Ever heard of the movie Annabelle?)**

On the table was a cup of red juice. There was a note too. Tarik read it "Both of you take a drink if you want to know more."

Rollan says "Well I don't think we should drink it unless we saw how they made it."

They took a drink and a note comes slides across the room from the door. Tarik got it and read it "You just drank poison-" Rollan said "Ughhhhh. Are you serious!?"

"Sorry 'bout that but it was quite funny from where I'm standing. There is only one portion of the antidote and the only way to retrieve is search your side of the room for 3 dolls that best reflect on the rhymes in your story book and place them in the proper setting in your house. When you think your done you have to slam your book on the table and either you get the antidote or more poison depending on if you got your nursery rhyme right or not. It is know time to start the timer and begin reading your rhymes."

They started to read theirs. Tarik's had a verse which said "Little General Monk once sat on a trunk eating a crust of bread." Rollan had a verse which said "Lizzie Borden took an ax and gave her mother 40 whacks-" People used to read these to there children!

Another one of Tarik's verses was "Dead was she on Friday, Bury my wife on Sunday. What the heck"

Another one of Rollan's verses was "Old Father long legs, who can cannot say his prayers, take him by his his left leg and throw him down the stairs. When he's at the bottom take his right leg and pull him up again."

Tarik said "Where did you put your first doll?" Rollan said "Don't worry about it."

Rollan had to find "Find a girl with black and blue" and right away he notices it.

Tarik had to find "A general monk who was burned" he starts to walk on Rollan's side and Rollan reads the note again and said "Search on YOUR side. And put my dolls down!"

Tarik started looking around and he eventually finds what he needs. Rollan was finished but he kept second guessing himself because if he got it wrong, he would die.

Tarik said "How close are you?" Rollan says "I feel like I'm on the last step." Tarik said "Hey can you help me with the Romeos and Juliet stuff" Rollan said "I don't think we can help each other out."

After a while, Tarik says "I think i got it?" Rollan says "Really?"

Tarik ran toward the table and Rollan saw that and ran towards it too. Tarik was the first to slam the book down on the table.

A green vial popped up. Rollan said "If your wrong, you die." Tarik says "I"m almost positive I'm right. If it is you than I'm sorry" and he took a sip of the green liquid.

He almost immediately spat it out. His head was spinning and he knocked down the doll house and collapsed on the floor.

Rollan sighed in relief "Yes! Oh My GOD!" he took a few deep breaths and said "Are you okay?" Tarik didn't respond.

A note popped up. It said "The antidote is attached to the back of the drawer." Rollan got it and drank the yellow liquid in it. Then the a doll fell from the table. He picked it up and went downstairs.

Meilin said "Someone is coming!" and when Rollan appeared, Everyone said "Yes!" in joy. Meilin asked "Rollan what happened up their?" He told them how they got poisoned and how he got the antidote by solving the doll house nursery rhymes riddles.

Rollan got the doll and they went upstairs to give it to the mermaid. She said "Thank you." and she glared at Arthur and wrapped the doll around her neck and slowly disappeared.

They headed downstairs and Rollan said "Ok, Who's next?"

 **TBC & AND PLZ REVIEW. I hoped you enjoyed. The next one will be out next week. Until then on _Escape the Night..._**


	15. All Out War (1)

They gathered around the table as Olvan started to read the next passage on the next owner.

"... his name is Collin Whentworth he's from Connecticut and fought in a great war. He is a WWI soldier who is obsessed with gold. He has the power to leave the house anytime but he refuses to go out without the stash of German gold he recovered during the Blitzkrieg. Collin liked to move the gold daily and one of his hiding spots was in a lockbox. He kept the combination hidden in riddles which he wrote down in a notebook."

Rollan said "Why does everybody in the 1920's love riddles so much!"

Finn said "I hate riddles."

They started to look for the lockbox which Finn found immediately found a box. He brings it up and he sees that there are 3 different slots of numbers to try out.

They start to look for the combination and they couldn't find it anywhere until Meilin and Olvan head to the study and they see a black notebook. The grab the notebook and they head towards the others.

They open the first page and there was the 1st riddle.

"It can be dropped from the tallest of building and survive but drop me from the smallest ship and and it won't."

Rollan says "I say paper."

Olvan says "OK so P, A, P, E, R. That's 5 letters. "

Lishay puts that in the box and they move on to the next riddle.

"What is so delicate, that even mentioning it, breaks it?"

Meilin says "Silence."

Olvan counts the letters and he gets 7 and Lishay puts 7 as the 2nd number and they moved on to the last riddle.

"If you give me food I live but, if you give me water i will die."

Lishay says "Fire."

Olvan counts it and gets 4 and Lishay put it down and opened the lock.

Inside was a HUGE GOLD BAR. Lishay reaches for it but Olvan grabbed it first.

Rollan says "Guys, calm down with the gold."

They also see a note. They take it and start reading.

"Dad, I'm sorry i have not visited from the war. I have been trying to help the men. They are struggling with the shock of coming home. I am so consumed with with helping them, i feel like i haven't left the 3rd floor of the estate."

They start to head up the stairs and when they reached the 3rd floor there was a young man. He had a well built body brown hair and he had a white shirt and brown pants.

He said "Where did you get that?" and he pointed at the gold bar.

They said "We found it in a safe."

He says "You trying to steal my gold."

Rollan starts to say "No no no. We're here to help yo bro."

He said "Can i see it?"

Meilin and Lishay says "Why are you so attractive?"

He doesn't bother answering and the other boys looked at the girls. Lishay just said "What? He's hot and attractive." Meilin nodded her head in agreement. The boys said "We aren't here to dream at some boy. We're here to get back home."

The young man says "Can i see that gold?"

They others said "Put your gun away."

He puts the gun away and they hand them the gold. He takes it and breaths in deeply and remembered something. He looked at them and said "I can help you. If were gonna get out of here then we're are going to need some gear. This is my rucksack, everything you need is in here." and he shows them a brown bag. "The other thing is that we need to go outside and get my 2 way radio. It will give us our next mission."

They head downstairs and the girls just follow him. They head outside and hear an explosion as Collin (The guy) stalks around the patio.

Olvan said "There's nothing out the-" and he was cut off as he shot a bullet. They all ducked down.

Collin said "Get the radio. They think I'm a deserter."

They gather by the radio as Meilin picks it up and says "Hello? Hello?"

The radio answers "Where have you been soldier! We're getting killed out here! Now listen up, there is a small rotunda outside the estate. Inside are top secret documents that we need badly. However, it is guarded by a vicious sniper with a wicked eye who shoots at anything that moves. If i were in your boots, I would circle around the far side of the estate and frag that dirty sniper with a grenade through the window."

Meilin says "A grenade!"

The radio answers "Yes, a GRENADE. The documents inside the briefcase will give you next assignment."

Olvan says "There's a sniper, we have to walk around the estate, and we have to throw a GRENADE at a German sniper!"

Collin says "We're moving NOW."

They all follow Collin to the the pool area and they hear gunshots. They all scream as Rollan ducks down. The others start to run and Rollan's thoughts are _You can NOT outrun a gun. Your supposed to drop down to the floor people._

He sees that the coast is clear and heads toward the others. They gathered by a bush and Collin says "You see him right there?" and they see a sniper looking through his scope.

He starts to lead them toward the rotunda and he tells Meilin "I want you to take this grenade and make a beeline to the rotunda and i need you to throw this at the window alright."

Meilin says "Beeline? I don't even know what a beel-" She was cut off as Collin pulled the pin and everyone screamed as Meilin ran toward the rotunda screaming. The sniper didn't know what was happening until Meilin threw the grenade at the window. The rotunda exploded and the sniper died.

Collin says "Get the briefcase."

Meilin grabs it and they see a words on the front of this metal briefcase. It said "Operation Heat Wave, Burn before reading."

Finn says "What does that mean?"

Olvan says "What, I think i know what to do. Collin do you have a lighter?" He said yes.

Olvan takes the lighter and he sets the fire at the words. After a few minutes nothing happened. Lishay points that there is a black piece of metal and they started to burn that.

They see that there was numbers as the fire starts to burn through it. It said 277200. When they said it out loud it opened and they see a folder with paper inside it. They start to read the secret documents.

 **TBC & REVIEW! How do you think about this war image? I'm just saying that there might be a very sad tragedy. **


	16. All Out War (2)

The documents read "Operation Heat Wave, process is experiment 2772 an gone mutation serum that will transform a common soldier into a monstrous killing machine. However, the experiment subject got loose and killed the scientist. The operation was never able to recover of the doctor's prior records which contained valuable information. Your mission is to enter the lab and retrieve the records."

Finn said "Collin can i borrow one of your guns?" they started to walk and he said "Guess not."

They walked to the far side of the estate and then Collin says "There's the building."

Meilin says "I feel like something is about to go down."

Collin says "Take this." and hands Rollan a gun. His thoughts were _Sick Collins gun!_

He then takes a shovel and uses it to bust open the door. Olvan and Finn head inside when it suddenly closed! Collin slammed on the door but, it wouldn't budge. He said "Look for another way in!"

They look around and Collin's attention is to the trees. "Be careful, these things hide in the bushes. Just then a mutant soldier who ran out them. Collin and Rollan immediately shot the soldier and he fell to the ground. 3 more came and they were taken out by Rollan and Collin. They now faced the trees and bushes as the Meilin and Lishay looked around and peeked in a window and saw Olvan and Finn.

Olvan and Finn says that the door closed and they see this German soldier that had a chain around his neck and was trying to grab them. Finn and Olvan stayed away from him.

Olvan says "Read those documents quick!" Finn finds the the instructions for a serum which said "I've been developing an antidote that will reverse the effect of the rage virus. Find 3 different solutions hidden in this room. Then combine them in a metal tray then inject it into the mutant by using a syringe which will turn him back to human.

Olvan says "Ah heck no!"

They start to look around and Finn finds one in a pot full of cotton balls, and then he founds on in a solution and then he finds one near a crate. Then they start to pour the 3 vials in the metal dish.

They look under the table and they see the syringe. Olvan grabs it and he starts to suck up all the liquid.

The beast looks away for a moment and Olvan takes that time to sneak up to him and inject the syringe. He immediately stopped and dropped down to the floor. They saw a box and they pulled it out.

They took it outside and then they meet up with the others.

Lishay opens the top and of the box and they see dry ice.

She starts to stab the the ice with a shovel. She kept stabbing until she sees a metal piece.

She pulls on it and they also see a note and they see a key. They read the note which said "It's going to be a brutal war to get the gold. The 2 best soldiers must be selected by vote of the group to go inside the east side guest house and battle for glory. Good luck."

Rollan says "We know, that somebody's got to die."

Olvan said "No, guys. I don't want to do this anymore."

They walked to the house and Arthur said "We are going to vote." Collin just gave him a stern look.

They discussed who should go in.

After a few minutes, the first person goes and votes. After everyone voted, Arthur picked the first name.

"Meilin..."

Everyone gasps and she nods her head.

Arthur said "The next person is Rollan..."

He yells "Really! I've already put my life on line already."

Collin lead them to the the east side of the house. He opens the door and then a speaker comes on.

"Alright soldiers listen up, take a seat and touch nothing." They took a seat and the speaker continues. "Now this is all out war and you 2 are gone in the middle despite your best efforts, there will be 1 casualty tonight."

On the table was a revolver and 2 briefcases.

The speaker continues "Open the boxes in front of you. Do not show the other soldier inside. Do not touch the revolver until told so.

They look inside and they see a a grid with coordinates and soldiers. Each player must put their soldier in the most strategic place. On your turn name your pair coordinates. You have to guess the coordinates of where the other person put their soldiers.

Rollan says "B4" Meilin says "No." If there is nothing on the opposing side, then put a peg on the grid so you don't call it again.

Meilin says "G6" Rollan says "Hit." It there is a soldier on one of their grid then the person must pick up the revolver, place it to the side of their head. The battle will end one of you place a bullet through your head.

Rollan picks up the gun and pulls the trigger. Meilin covered her eyes as he pulled it.

Rollan pulled the trigger and it was a blank. He put the side down and they continued.

Rollan says "B1" Meilin says "No." She says "E10" Rollan says "No." Rollan says "H3" Meilin says "Hit."

She grabs the revolver and looks at Rollan as she pulled the trigger. It was a blank. She said "Oh thank god."

(Rollan's thoughts) _When I see Meilin pick up the gun, and look at me as she's pulling the trigger, I would most rather shoot myself in the head because, I don't know if I can watch this._

She puts the revolver down and calls her next grid. "H8." Rollan says "Hit." He grabs the revolver and got a quick glance at the hole and he saw something deadly. A bullet. He takes a deep breath and says to Meilin. "I can't take this anymore. So why not just end it here."

Rollan places the gun at his head and Meilin covers her eyes with the palm of her hands.

Rollan pulls the trigger and Meilin hears a gunshot. She quickly looks up as she sees Rollan dead...

She covers her eyes again and started to cry. She cried because Rollan saved her.

The speaker came on and it said "You made it through private. Now get that gold and get out of here."

She quickly gets up grabs the box with the gold and heads out.

Collin was outside and he saw her with the box of gold. She says "Take it."

He kneels down and opens the box and sees the gold. He lifted the box over his shoulder and he walked away and disappeared. Meilin's eyes were red.

(Meilin's thoughts) _This is not what i signed up for. I came here for a dinner party and now this is happening. Now I'm done with Collin. He's not that attractive to me anymore. He's not worth it. Nothing's worth for what Rollan just did_

She wipes her tears and walks to the house and said to the others "Guys, I can't do this anymore."

Finn says "Look there's 2 more owners."

Meilin says "Who's going to die next?"

Olvan says "Maybe we're all going to make it."

Lishay says "I doubt that but."

Finn says "We need 2 more owners, lets go get them."

 **TBC & REVIEW. How do you think of this sad story. Plz tell me what's your opinion on it. The next 2 chapters will be out in a week and until then on _Escape the Night._**


	17. Wicked Hallucinations! (1)

The 4 of them gathered around the secret room. Arthur and Sarah stood there watching.

Lishay said "Guys, the light is coming in. It's almost morning."

They all nodded because they knew what would happen if the don't trap the evil once and for all.

Finn grabbed the book and started to read. "Vincent Wells is a mad man, he sees impossible things, horrifying things. He would stare and listen to the light bulbs. I never knew what he saw, but it seemed like he was trying to burn holes into his eyes."

Finn's thoughts on this were _This guy is obviously a psycho. Why would he do such a psychotic thing?_

He continued reading. "His sanity may be gone, but his heart is good. He hit something in the dining room, but i was never able to find it."

They started to search for a clue and Finn finds a box which had a lock and it needed 4 numbers. Olvan notices that there are colors on the box.

He said "Wait, there are colors. Black, Blue, Grey, and Yellow.

Meilin knows that he likes light bulbs so they started to look around. Finn eventually notices that one of the light bulbs aren't on. He starts to unscrew it, and on the bottom there was a color and a number.

He saw the bottom was yellow and a number 1. They start to look around for other light bulbs which Lishay found on near the staircase. She pulled it out and there was another number. She said "I got the grey one, and it says 5."

Olvan sees that another light is out and starts to head that way. He pulls it out and there is another color and light bulb. He yells to the others "Guys i found the one. It's blue and the number is .

Meilin heads toward another light bulb that was out and unscrewed it. She calls toward the others "Guys, got the black one and it says 1"

They gathered around the table and started to put the numbers in order. 1st one is Black, then it's Grey, then Blue, and lastly Yellow. 1...5...2...1.

Olvan unlocks it and they see a key. There was also a note. It said "2nd floor."

They start heading toward the 2nd floor and they went to a door that they never opened before. Olvan pulled the knob and they walked in.

Inside there was a man with short hair and he had a bushy beard. He was just staring at a mirror. He sees that he is in a stray jacked with 3 locks. Lishay says "Vincent?". He turned around and screamed.

The others was shocked and they man said "Who are you? How long have you been there?" The group said "We just got here." The man said "Did the doctor send you? Please i told them everything, everything i knew! Please don't hurt me!"

Lishay said "No we aren't here to hurt you. We're here to help you. But we need your help as well."

Vincent said "Be careful of this house. When i first came i thought it was going to be like the home that i never had. This house has become a dark and unfriendly place and they locked me in this stray jacket so i never leave. They told me about the keys but i can't leave!"

Finn said "Where are the keys?"

Vincent said "There are 3 keys you need to find in order to unlock the locks on this stray jacket. But your going to have to dive into my hallucinations if you want to find the keys. If you go to the landing, there is an ink-black card. It's going to show you where to find my most terrifying hallucinations. You have to go now! Go! I'm having a vision and you don't want to know about it!"

Finn said "Go, go, go!" to the others and they rushed out of the room and hurried down the stairs. Just before they got downstairs, Lishay notices a box and opens it. Inside was the ink card they needed. She open it and turned it around and she saw a map. There were 3 circle to where they have to find the hallucinations.

They turned around and saw the stair and headed for the first designation. The first designation was the greenhouse.

Olvan lead the group and he said "As much as i love for us to get out, there could be someone who is working for the evil."

They reached the green house and Olvan said "What do you think is in here?" They headed inside and they saw lots and lots of plants. They head towards a table and Olvan picks up this notebook. He looks at it and sees that it explains all the different plants.

Finn finds a notebook and says "Hold, on I found somethi-" He was broken off as a zombie broke ripped a whole in the greenhouse. Finn yelled "What the Heck!?" and he backed away. His face had a red scar and wrinkly a chin and skin. Lishay and Meilin screamed.

Finn runs toward the others and they read the notebook. "I believe that there is a way to merge plants and flesh and create an entirely new type of species called the Swamp Man. I made a mistake with my first subject because i used the wrong combination. I must destroy it before it destroys me. I devised a new method for burying the flesh so it merges with the root system of the plants."

They start taking shovels and they look at the roots of the plants. Lishay was looking through a pot and she saw a hand. She said "Guys we have a hand."

They eventually found all the body parts **(Head, hands, and Feet)** and they put it all under some compost. After they covered it, a mysterious green light started to glow brightly and a person emerges and he was covered with moss.

They screamed and they ran out the door. The swamp man followed and the zombie attacked him. The zombie was no match for the swamp man. He grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. The fight lasted for a few minutes until The swamp man gave his killing blow.

Then he picked up the zombie and left somewhere. Lishay,Olvan,Finn,and Meilin was watching and rooting for the swamp man. After they left, they walked to where they had the fight and they see a little box.

Meilin picked up the box. Lishay opened it and inside there was the key.

Olvan said "Okay now we go to the second location for the hallucination which is on the map."

Finn said "The map! I left the map in the greenhouse." He ran toward the greenhouse and found the map and showed it to everyone as they walked towards their next hallucination.

 **TBC & PLEASE REVIEW. Hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow. But for now, Cya guys later! ;)**


	18. Wicked Hallucinations! (2)

They followed Finn to the next hallucination. They walked all the way to the opposite side of the house. They saw a circle with stone pillars and there were all different types of masks and another note.

It said "The face is really the mask and the mask is the person. Unravel the 5 hidden identities behind each mask. One will lead to another and the order must be perfect or you will disturb the butcher of flesh. If an incorrect mask is drawn she will come for blood. To protect you from your deadly blade, you must be wearing a burlap sack. She then come to one of the guests and pull the mask off and return to her station. The next mistake there will be one less sack for protection and the person without the sack will be violently removed from the hallucination. Begin with the mask that is dreaming."

They each grabbed a burlap sack and they started to look for the mask. Olvan pointed out a mask that was white and black but Meilin found one that looked like the moon.

Olvan said "It's probably this one."

Meilin said "no it's probably this one."

They agreed they tried Olvan's first and they pulled it. There was nothing on the back.

The women stepped forward and grabbed Finn's sack and went back to her station.

They tried Meilin's and they saw another clue. Finn muttered "Thank God."

The next clue was "Music plays, dancers pose, and the liars nose grows."

They all see this one with musical notes and a very long nose. They pull it and they see the next clue "Forged in Hate. I am your vessel of nightmares. The protector of Fear."

They all agree on a mask that looked like it had armor on. They pulled it and the next clue was "As you burn in the depths of hell. Demons will spread your ashes"

Olvan thought it was this mask completely covered with black while Meilen thinks it the one that looked it had ashes.

They pulled Olvan's mask first and it was the incorrect one. The women walked up to Finn and used her sword and sliced Finn and he disappeared.

They pulled Meilin's and they got the next clue "I'll be your second skin but of dark and wild nature.

Olvan thinks it's the one which looked like a werewolf and they pulled it and got the next clue "I hear with no ears, I see with no eyes, I taste with no tongue, I kiss with no lips."

Meilin says "Like hers" and she pointed at the women which was wearing a faceless mask. Lishay says "I think your right."

They pulled her mask and Olvan grabbed it and she grabbed Lishay's mask and slices her. Meilin and Olvan ran away with the mask.

They reached the living room and Lishay and Finn ran through the door. Finn said " You guys did it!" They started to search the mask and Lishay found another key and a note.

It said "The final hallucination is buried in the darkest parts of Vincent's Psyhicy. Unlike the others the consequences are pain and death. 2 of you must be selected by vote and sit in a chair of a mad man. Then he or she must choose a guest of the opposite gender to help them. The hallucination will be waiting for you in the basement."

Olvan said "I don't want to vote for anyone." Lishay said "maybe we can put our own names and see who is drawn so we won't be guilty about it."

They all agreed and they put their own names down and Arthur pulled the 2 names.

Lishay...and Finn... Lishay said "So my partner is Olvan." And Finn said "So my partner is Meilin."

They start to walk down the basement and they see electical chairs. There was a notebook and Lishay started to read it

"My name is Dr. Pryce and I have developed a unquie treatment of overcoming hallucinations. The 2 selected guests must take a seat in their respective learning chairs. Then their partner must lock them to the chairs by securing the straps. Located across the learning chair are crates containing metal rings. Each of you must stand across from your partner, behind the chalk mark, and toss the rings into the 5 electical rods."

"Missed rings will give your partner a little shock. The first guest to get 3 rings around any of the 5 electical rods will complete the circuit and cute the guest's hallucinations. However the guest who didn't learn will receive a severe shock ending their life. You both have 30 minutes before the chairs short circuits and kills both of the guests."

Olvan and Meilin strapped Finn and Lishay to there chairs and started to throw the rings.

Olvan and Meilin both missed the first shot and both Lishay and Finn screamed in pain. They kept missing and they could hear he screams and jolts of the electric. They were also getting tired when Meilin scored a hoop. Lishay said "Come on!" While Finn was saying "Hurry Meilin!"

Then Olvan got a ring and they kept shooting and then Olvan got another on. Lishay screamed "Yes!" And JUST then, Meilin also got one.

Now it going intense, they both needed one ring. Olvan grabbed a handful of rings and started to throw them repeatedly. Lishay was screaming of the pain because he was missing. Finn was saying "Please Meilin! I can't take it anymore!" Then Meilin threw one and it landed in one of the rods. He screamed "Yes!"

Lishay screamed as they heard the electric chair motor rise the power and Lishay's chair tilted back and created a violent shock which shook her entire body and killed her.

Then one of the jars behind them lit up and they saw the key. Meilin helped unstrap Finn while Olvan grabbed the key.

They headed up toward Vincent and they unlocked the locks on his coat. He looked at them and said "I'm free. My hallucinations are gone." The he looked at Arthur. "You. I don't envy the road ahead of you. The owner of this house is a monster." Arthur came up to him and said "Be quiet Vincent!" He said "You don't control me anymore. I tried to warn you but you didn't listen.

(Flashback) Finn pulled the note which revealed that there was a mole among them.

They gasped because Vincent was the one who tried to warn us about a mole and that person is Arthur, Sarah, and Marvin.

Vincent said "If I were you, I'd run." And he walked out and disappeared.

Finn said "Run! Run!" And they ran out the door and down the stairs.

Arthur smirked evilly and follwed then down the stairs.

 **TBC & Plz Review. How do you think about the plot twist of Arthur being the mole? Please tell me what you thought about it and they next chapter will be out soon sorry for the long delay but until next time on _Escape the Night.._**


	19. Betrayal on the House (1)

Olvan,Meilin, and Finn ran down the stairs and they saw Marvin and Sarah. They had a knife and ax. They held their hands in defeat.

Arthur came down with a gun and Meilin scowled at him and said "Why did you use us?" He said "I needed the artifacts and now the former owners are gone and I can have this house all to myself."

He left and went to retrieve something and he waved it in front of them.

Olvan said "What is that?" Arthur said "The ritual." Finn said "We did the ritual." Arthur replied "You did the wrong one."

He grabbed a cloth and said "Goodnight." And he covered Olvan's mouth while Marvin covered Finn's and Sarah covered Meilin's.

 **30 minutes later...**

They woke up tied to a cross with manacles. They saw there was a insane person screaming and they also screamed.

Meilin pointed that there were chests next to them. Then she pointed at a metal object next to Olvan.

He tried to use that to unlock the chest which it wasn't the right one and passes it to Finn. It didn't work for him either and he gave it to Meilin.

It worked for her and she got a key which unlocked one of her manacles. She grabbed another one of those keys and tossed it to Olvan and he unlocked one of his. After they got out there was one key left for Finn but it didn't fit.

He said "Don't leave me here!" And they saw that there was a key and box by he insane person and they grabbed it and they unlocked the key and they used the other key to unlock they box.

Inside was a pocket watch and a note which said "You have been injected with a serum. By the time the sun rises at 6:00 am, you will be as obedient as well trained animals and will be ready to join the house staff."

She said "This is from Arthur!"

Olvan looked at the pocket watch and it said 5:30. "Oh my god, it's 5:30. We have 30 minutes to escape."

They walk out and they see a bed. The immediately know that this is Arthur's room! They start looking around for clues and Meilin finds a key.

Finn finds this painting of everyone and the people who died has an "x" on their face. He then looks at the table and sees a file and he opens it and there was another clue.

"Brother you have humiliated me, betrayed me, and chained me in a dark corner of your new estate. You brought me here to clean things up, but really, you needed me to stab me in the back to show the wicked presence your loyalty. Some day the key to my cell will be found and when that day comes, I will repay this betrayal with blood. I know you've hidden it, behind a trail of gems, the first which lurks beneath a reflecting pool."

They said "We have to go to the pool."

They used the key that Meilin had found and walked out. A siren was heard and they realize that Arthur,Marvin,and Sarah are hunting them.

Arthur said"I don't know how they got out. **Sarah, you take the house. Marvin you take the side, and I'll take the back.** If you see them, kill them. This "game" is over."

 **Out of sight = Safe**

 **Seen = Danger**

 **Captured = Death**

They head straight toward the pool which isn't easy since there are 3 people hunting us.

They see Marvin and they duck under cover. He passes them and they run toward the pool.

They look in the pool but they see nothing. Meilin says "Maybe it's the fountain in the front of the house."

They see Arthur coming and they hide in some bushes.

Olvan and Finn ran toward a tree and Finn says "Where is Meilin?" They whisper "Meilin?"

Meanwhile, she was hiding in the bushes as she sees Marvin come closer and closer. Fortunately Marvin walks away and she runs near the pool house and she hides by a bush as Arthur walks by.

She sees Olvan and Finn and they reunite and they head for the fountain.

They reach the fountain and they look inside and they see diamonds in there.

Olvan sees that there is a chest and there are words on the chest. It reads "Under the water there are 3 invisible gems. Place them on my crown and I will repay you ten fold.

Olvan says "Is there anything we can use to get them?" He looks and sees a rake. He stands on the fountain and he grabbed the diamonds.

Sarah looked through the front window and she yelled "I see them! Arthur! Marvin!" Marvin comes and she says "There." and she points at the fountain."

Olvan put the diamonds on the chest and inside there are 2 rubies and a note. It read "The spirit will speak words to help restore my evil eyes so I might guard the house with my wings."

Meilin points at the top of the house and they see a gargoyle. They had to go in the house which Sarah is in there, lurking.

They head toward the door and they slowly walk in.

Marvin yells "I see them in the front!" And he runs toward them. He yells "I think the went in the house."

Olvan and Meilin run inside the house but Finn ran the other way as he saw Marvin run up the stairs.

Finn turns a corner and sees Arthur and he yelled "I see them!" Finn runs back into the house and regroups with Meilin and Olvan as Marvin and Arthur lurk outside.

Olvan says "Sarah is upstairs. We need her to come down he-" He was silenced as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs."

 **TBC. Plz Review! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be the last chapter for this story! I plan on doing some more murder mysteries! ;)**


	20. Betrayal on the House (2)

Sarah walked down slowly and she was holding a knife.

Olvan whispered "Hide under the table!"

They ducked under the table in the secret room. They heard Sarah's footstep as she walked around the table. Fortunately, she did not look down...

They crawled out of the table and walked slowly to the wall.

Meilin's shoes were making a lot of noise which is not for this occasion unless you want to die.

Olvan dashed up the stairs and Sarah saw him and she ran after him, Finn back in the room while Meilin ran to the study.

Sarah chased after Olvan and he went in the first door. He waited for Meilin but saw that Sarah was right there and he shut the door and locked it.

Sarah banged at the door and she yelled "Open UP!" She couldn't budge the door so she headed upstairs to check if Meilin was up there.

Sarah went to check the 3rd floor and Olvan opened the door and called out "Meilin? Finn?" And they ran upstairs to Olvan.

Olvan walks out of the room and they see a door behind a drawer. They pushed it aside and the door doesn't open with a handle, you needed to pull the bottom and it made a lot of noise.

Marvin heard the noise and looked up and she saw them. "They're on the 2nd Floor!"

Olvan takes the rubies and placed them in the eyes and another cabinet next to Meilin opened.

They looked inside and there was a emerald and a note.

Meilin started to read the note "I overlook the back of the estate and wait to feast on green I-" she was cut off by Finn saying "Guys she's coming!"

They closed the door and Sarah peeked at the window but did not see them.

Meilin continued, "A metal spiral of pain, will lead you to a table of blood.

They realize that it is the spiral staircase at the back of the house and they walked down the stairs.

Olvan dashed through the front door but Sarah intercepted Meilin and Finn.

Olvan ran out the front door while Meilin and Finn ran towards the study.

Sarah chased Olvan toward the front door and shouted "Marvin!"

Olvan ducked down at the fountain and yelled "Guys?!"

Arthur yelled "Come on! Your the worst searchers I've ever hired."

Meilin and Finn were trapped in the study and Sarah walked to the 2nd floor and said "Meeeeiiiilllliiinnnn? Are you still here?" (In a evil voice) and she did an evil smile.

They hid under the the desk. Outside Olvan shouted "Guys I'm in the backyard, where are you guys!" They looked out the window.

Marvin, Arthur ran toward Olvan and he went to hide and Sarah shouted "Get him!"

Olvan hid in the bushes and Arthur and Marvin resumed their search.

Meilin walked toward the window and opened it and stepped out and Finn followed. They met Olvan and he started to ask "What where you guys doing?!" They said "We got cornered."

They headed toward the staircase and they walked up the stairs and they saw a table with a red sheet covering it.

They put the emerald inside and they found a map to the brother which was in the back basement.

Marvin said "Am I fired?"

Olvan, Meilin, and Finn headed towards the basement and they walked into these dungeon like area and found his cell. Olvan asked "The key Meilin." She said "I don't have the key."

Olvan said "But we gave it to you in a horrified voice." She said "You guys never give me anything." And she dug in her pockets.

Finn said "Oh wait, I have the key." And she handed it to Olvan.

Olvan opened the door and they see a man. They untie him and he starts to walk and he had a hook.

The man walked outside and saw Sarah,Marvin, and Arthur. Sarah attacked him with her knife but the man grabbed her and slit her throat.

Marvin came with the axe and swung his axe but the man ducked and stabbed him right in the guts.

Arthur shot a bullet at him and it hit him but he charged at Arthur knocking the gun and himself aside. The man crawled toward the gun and shot Arthur. He fell back dead in the fountain.

Then the man walked away and disappeared.

Olvan looked at the watch and saw they had 5 minutes until sunrise. They ran to start the ritual. Meilin went to get the sand and Finn and Olvan moved everything away. They placed the artifacts inside the triangle and Finn recited the words and Olvan sat in the middle.

"With the threads of your crime of your own design, I bind your evil 7 times, I bind you from behind, I bind you from before, that you'll hurt my people never more. I bind you from the left, I bind you from the right, I bind you by day, I bind you from night, i bind you from above, I bind you from below, I bind you with your own evil within so let this magic unfold. Goddess of the darkest night, bind you with your powers within with your sacred fire of eternity!"

Then suddenly everything went silent. Meilin yelled "We have to bury them!"

They buried them and they walked outside the estate thinking

 _(Finn) I don't think I'll ever go to another dinner party. Doesn't matter where or who it's with. I'm not doing dinner parties anymore._

 _(Meilin) I definitely made some close friends during this._

 _(Olvan) I don't think anyone would understand this night._

 _(All) I feel lucky to have survived..._

 **The End. Sorry that I have to end it here and that I posted so late. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter of Escape the Night but I plan on doing more mysterys and deaths... And I won't be posting much due to school and other things...**


End file.
